


Two Drops in the Ocean

by flannelfogarty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Fluff, Jensen Plays Guitar, M/M, Marijuana, Rimming, Sex without a Condom, Smut, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfogarty/pseuds/flannelfogarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We’re two of a kind<br/>Forever we’ve been combined<br/>Though the current will pull us apart<br/>Two drops in the ocean<br/>You are part of me<br/>The other side of the sea<br/>And we will be together one day</p><p>Hey hey<br/>What can I say?<br/>I swim your way<br/>Though the tide pulls us away<br/>I ask you<br/>What you gonna do?<br/>Oceans apart<br/>But I know no one else will do<br/>Two drops in the ocean<br/>Just go with the motion dear..."</p><p>In which Jared and Jensen spend some time alone on the beach surrounded by beauty while they enjoy life's simple pleasures and each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Drops in the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say thanks to the wonderful [Tal](http://clearlylostmymind.tumblr.com/) for reading through this and giving me pointers as well as encouragement. You are a very kind soul, m'lady.
> 
> Feel free to come find me on [tumblr](http://brotherlywinchesters.tumblr.com/)!

_“And so I try to understand  
What I can't hold in my hand  
And whatever I find I'll find my way back to you  
And if you could try to find it too  
'Cause this place is overgrown, it's a waxing moon.  
Home is wherever we are if there's love here too_

_I said,  
Home is wherever we are if there's love here too  
Home is wherever we are if there's love here too”_

They were sitting by the sea on a big blue sheet which was big enough to hold them both as well as all the things they brought along. Jensen was sitting crossed legged with his guitar in his lap strumming something soft, singing along with whatever it was while Jared had his ass on the sheet and his toes buried in the sand. The two men had a fire burning that was big enough to keep them warm but small enough that it didn’t pollute their view of the starry sky above.

Jared had a Corona in his hand, sweat dripping down the bottle, lime giving the beer just the right kind of taste for a hot summer day like the one just coming to an end. He turned his head as the tune Jensen was strumming changed and he began to sing again.

_“I’ve been drifting so long from myself and from the pain  
Drifting so long think i found a better way ah ah   
I found a better way now I strive for better days…”_

“Jen,” Jared interrupted, gently tapping on his shoulder. “Hey man, you okay?”

“‘Course I am. I’m just being a little existential I guess. Must be the view.” He reassured Jared with a soft smile that seemed to light up his slightly scruffy face.

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Jared replied as he returned the smile.

Jensen set his guitar down in it’s hard, black case and leaned back onto his elbows. He looked to the beautiful night sky while Jared followed suit and once he noticed the scene above them, he let out a sound of disbelief. “Goddamn Jen, I’ve never seen something so incredible.”

Jensen hummed in agreement. “You know what would be the icing on this cake right now though?” He asked. He didn’t give his love a chance to respond though before he was moving to grab the baggy and papers from one of the pockets of their backpack. 

“Hell yeah babe!” Jared was already pretty mellowed out but he truly couldn’t think of a better way to spend his evening. Jensen and he were always so much closer after smoking, so much more intimate. They didn’t get to do it as much as they’d like, either. 

With the sea stretched out before them reflecting the stars beautifully, Jared took it all in. Jensen, well Jensen was always beautiful but tonight he was breathtaking. Jared watched as he broke apart the small green nuggets and laid them gently into the rolling papers he had set out. He couldn’t help but notice how Jensen’s skin looked sun-kissed and warm, how the crinkles around his eyes were just a little more pronounced; looking a bit more weathered. He loved the way Jensen’s usually perfectly dishevelled hair was smashed beneath his favorite black baseball cap with just the front bit sticking out the opening. Jensen’s tongue was peeking out from his plush lips in deep concentration, completely absorbed in his task and Jared thanked his lucky stars that he was able to call this gorgeous man his.

Jared was too busy daydreaming to notice when Jensen had finished rolling the two joints, so when he laid his hand out and motioned for the lighter, Jensen had to clear his throat to snap him out of it. Jensen chuckled and after he handed the thing over the older man winked knowingly at him. Jared smiled bashfully and waited as he then placed a rather full looking joint between those sinful lips and sparked it.

Jared watched, giving Jensen his full attention, as the older man inhaled. He dragged on the joint and then moved it from his lips before taking a huge breath in, holding it in for several beats, then exhaling in a large bluish-gray cloud of smoke. “Jesus, that’s the stuff Jay.” 

Jared took the joint from Jensen’s fingers, clasping it tightly between his thumb and first finger, and brought it to his own lips. He repeated Jensen’s actions and smiled to himself as he felt the familiar burn hit his throat and lungs. He let out the breath he was holding, exhaling his own impressive cloud of sticky-sweet smelling smoke before handing it back to Jen.

A breeze blew by the two of them causing gooseflesh to raise on Jared’s arms. Jensen handed the joint back to Jared, brushing his hand down the raised skin. “You cold, Jay?”

“Mm…” He hummed, not willing to release the smoke so soon, and nodded. Jensen scooted closer, huddling in close, willing his body heat to warm Jared as well. “Thanks,” Jared said as he finally let out the hit.

“As if I really needed an excuse to get closer,” Jensen chuckled as he reached for the roach in Jared’s hand. He picked up the second joint and lit it. 

“Jen,” Jared began as he grabbed the joint from Jensen’s hand and took a drag before handing it back. “Did you ever think we’d end up here back at the audition? Like, obviously we were into one another but like…” He trailed off reaching for the joint once again and taking another hit. 

Jensen exhaled, releasing a cloud of smoke above the two of them before speaking. “From the minute I saw you I knew you'd be part of my life forever. I didn't know, and never would have guessed at the time, that you would become my everything, but I had an idea.” He winked at Jared before grabbing the joint once more.

“Your everything, huh?” He nudged Jensen with his elbow before adding, “But aren't the kids your everything?” 

With that, he passed the joint back to Jared, closed his eyes and smiled softly. “You all are.”

Jared grinned at his love. “You're such a sap, man.”

“You wouldn't want me any other way.” 

Once the second joint was cashed, they laid on their backs, bodies close enough to touch, and had their fingers entwined. Jensen began to sing.  
 _  
“Meet me in outer space,  
We could spend the night   
Watch the earth come up   
I've grown tired of that place  
Won't you come with me?  
We could start again…”_

Jared joined in, both of them singing softly to one another.

_“How do you do it?  
You make me feel like I do  
How do you do it?  
It's better than I ever knew…”_

Jensen continued humming while Jared sang the next verse.

_“Meet me in outer space  
I will hold you close   
If you're afraid of heights  
I need you to see this place  
It might be the only way  
That I can show you how  
It feels to be inside of you…”_

Jared’s eyes were closed, blissfully unaware of the troubles that usually plagued him. Jensen couldn't help but give into temptation and rise up just far enough to end their song with a soft press of his lips to his love’s, surprising him in the best way.

Jared’s eyes opened and in their glassy depths Jensen could see the gorgeous green, blue, yellow brown of his irises surrounding his growing black pupils. “I love when you sing, Jay. You don't do it nearly enough.”

Jared laughed quietly. “You don't get me high nearly enough.”

“Fair point.” 

They sat in companionable silence for a long while, simply riding out their highs while listening to the waves crash in the distance. Eventually though, Jared’s dry mouth bugged him enough that he sat up to grab a beer for himself and another for Jensen. 

“Much better,” he said after a big gulp. Jensen took a swig from his own and thanked Jared with a kiss to the cheek.

Once their beers were done, they stashed the bottles in the sand with their other empties and brought out the baggie one last time for the evening. Jensen got to work and quickly produced another joint before putting the weed and the papers back in their rightful spot. “You do the honors, darlin’. Last one of the night, yeah?” 

Jared nodded and brought the tip of the joint to his lips. He sparked the lighter and watched as the flame met the other end. He inhaled deeply then withdrew the joint and beckoned Jensen over bringing his face in close. Jared breathed out, sharing the exhaled smoke with the older man who inhaled immediately, sealing his mouth over Jared’s as he held his breath.

Jared groaned at the feeling of Jensen’s lips moving softly against his own. Once their kiss broke and Jen exhaled, Jared held the joint up to his mouth and they continued, hit after hit after hit, exhaling and inhaling through one another, sharing breath and tongues and teeth until neither of them knew where one ended and the other began. 

They ended up laying down, though they wouldn't be able to tell you when or how it happened. Jensen had rolled them so that Jared was splayed beneath him; his legs on either side of his own hips so that their clothed cocks could drag against one another. “God, Jay. You have any idea what you do to me?”

Jared laughed brightly between kisses and bucked his hips up eliciting an obscene sound from Jensen’s lips. “I think I have a pretty good idea.”

“No, you really don't…” was all the warning Jared got before Jensen moved, ripping the shorts he was wearing down just enough to free his erection. “I'll show you though,” he said right before swallowing the entire thing down to the base.

“Mmmffffffuck,” Jared’s hands grasped at anything they could reach. “Your fucking mouth Jen, my god!” Spurred on by the encouragement, Jensen pulled back, tonguing the slit of Jared’s cock and mouthing at the tip while wrapping both hands around his now wet shaft and pumping him. “Yes, fuck yes just like that…” Jared babbled, working his hips along to the rhythm of Jensen’s hands.

“Ah, ah Jay. You can’t come yet baby. ‘M not done with you.” While he kept one hand working the younger man’s cock, his other hand moved to take the constricting swimming trunks the rest of the way off which exposed his lower half completely. Jensen moaned at the sight.  
“Up, come on. Take your shirt off.”

The offending piece of clothing was ripped up and off without ceremony before Jared lay back once again; his body on complete display for Jensen. He huffed an impatient whine as he waited in anticipation for something- anything- to happen. 

Jensen stripped himself bare as well before returning to Jared. He hummed in appreciation as he placed his hands on Jared’s shins and trailed them upward and around until he was gripping the back of his thighs. “Lift, baby.” 

Jared did as he was told. He held the backs of his knees and Jensen dropped his mouth to Jared’s overheated skin. He tongued at the skin around the younger man’s puckered center, peppering open-mouthed kisses across the skin laid out bare beneath him. “God, Jen, more please more,” Jared begged. Jensen relented and sealed his mouth over the younger man’s pretty pink hole.

His grip on Jared’s legs tightened which kept his boy right where he wanted him, folding him practically in half and opening him a little more. Jensen swirled his tongue over the skin, relaxing and loosening him just enough that the older man was able to breach his entrance. 

“Fuck, Jen,” Jared whined. “Your goddamn tongue I c-can’t…” His hands had found their way into Jensen’s hair; fingers tightened around the strands, pulling his mouth closer to where Jared wanted him most. 

Jensen groaned at the taste of sweat and musk and pure Jared. He worked his tongue in and out of that tight little hole at a ruthless pace, licked and lapped at the outer ring and worked Jared up so much that he couldn't help the endless stream of cursing that poured out of his mouth.

Jensen brought his hands down from their tight grip on the younger man’s thighs and gripped his cheeks instead, spreading him more and exposing his rim. He brushed the pad of his thumb across it and watched as the muscle below fluttered. “Feel good, baby?”

“God so good… so fucking good” Jared rocked his hips for emphasis. “More, please Jen. I need you I-.” 

“I know, sweetheart. ‘M gonna take care of you.” Jensen pulled away so that he could get at the side pocket of their bag where they stashed the lube. Once he felt the familiar slender bottle, he snatched it and returned to his rightful place between his lover’s legs. 

Jensen quickly slicked his fingers, warmed them, and got to work massaging small, gentle circles over Jared’s hole and Jared let out an obscene sounding moan as Jensen breached him once again. “Wanna hear you, baby. Tell me what you want.”

“I fuckin’... My cock-” Jensen withdrew his first finger and replaced it with two as Jared went on begging. “I want y-your fuckin’ gorgeous mouth on my cock. Please, please, babe please.” How could Jensen deny him when he begged so prettily?

Jensen devoured him. He flicked his lust-blown eyes up to watch the ecstasy pour over the younger man’s face as he continued thrusting his fingers a little more quickly, a little harder, twisting and scissoring and stretching to make room for himself. He worked at a rhythm; thrusting in with his fingers while taking Jared down to the root, then pulling off and pulling almost out completely before stuffing him full again. 

Once Jensen had three fingers and the tip of a fourth buried inside, he pulled off and out completely, all the while smiling at the sound of pure disappointment coming from the man below him. “Shh, sweetheart. I know what you need,” he said as he lubed his own neglected cock and lined up.

“FUCK,” Jared screamed as Jensen pushed inside his well stretched opening bottoming out in one go.”Babe, please, I fuckin’... God Jen… Just… move.”

Once again, Jared proved impossible for Jensen to resist. The older man pulled out almost entirely before slowly, oh so slowly, pushing back in. As he repeated the thrusts they became harder, and though he tried keeping things slow- wanting to ride out the high they were sharing- he couldn't manage. Jared’s hips were moving just as quickly as is own and soon enough they became lost in one another.

Jensen dropped his upper body down to meet Jared- lips brushing and opening; tongues tangling with one another. They were both so delirious with pleasure, so absorbed in one another, that they were able to move as one. Thrusts met with thrusts, movements practically synchronized.

They rolled, Jensen pulling Jared up so he could ride him while the older man touched and kissed everything he could reach. Jensen sucked and licked his neck, nibbled the skin covering his collarbone, and ran his hands down every muscle he could get to, surrounding and immersing Jared in every sensation he could manage. 

Words were beyond them as they rode their pleasure out, simply lost in one another. Jensen whispering sounds of encouragement and love into Jared’s ear and Jared crying out, overwhelmed with the magnitude of it all- his feelings, Jensen's feelings, and their profound love for one another, their unbreakable bond, and even just their place in it all. 

Jared came untouched with Jensen’s name on his lips falling like a prayer. Jensen followed almost immediately, burying himself deep inside the man he knew would be his for the remainder of their days. 

As they lay together sated and sleepy, Jen asked, “Wanna sing one more?” 

“Definitely. Can't think of a better way to end tonight, can you?” 

Jensen smiled brightly as he sat up and grabbed his guitar from the case. He began strumming along, humming to the tune he began to play and Jared began singing.  
 _  
“Thinking of you  
It all comes in view  
I believe we came from the same cloud  
Two drops in the ocean  
Tell me again  
The story of when we  
Will be together one day_

_We’re two of a kind  
Forever we’ve been combined  
Though the current will pull us apart  
Two drops in the ocean  
You are part of me  
The other side of the sea  
And we will be together one day_

_Hey hey  
What can I say?  
I swim your way  
Though the tide pulls us away  
I ask you   
What you gonna do?  
Oceans apart   
But I know no one else will do  
Two drops in the ocean  
Just go with the motion dear_

_We’ll meet again  
From two rivers that dealt on two shore  
Two drops in the ocean_

_Fall into me  
Dissolve into the sea  
The boundaries between, they are nothing  
But love we have, the only real thing, yeah_

_There is a stone wall  
Around your heart  
Nothin’ left now to do but to start  
Chippin’ away  
Day by day  
Until we see it break apart  
Hear me talkin’ ‘bout  
Let it be known, it can be done  
Bit by bit and one by one  
If the two of us try from both the two sides  
Until we see the sun  
You're phenomenal_

_Two drops in the ocean  
Just go with the motion _

_A lot of fish in the sea  
Not for me  
You're somethin’ of a different kind  
The rest evaporate, but you stay in my mind…_

_...You’re phenomenal”  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used:  
> [Home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AndAkUQznQo) by Jack Johnson  
> [Driftin'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n1-Ktak9HPg) by The Dirty Heads  
> [Stellar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-nqRkAsZumc) by Incubus  
> [Two Drops in the Ocean](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7MaNLT9CwRg) by 311
> 
> If you enjoyed reading, I highly encourage you to listen to these songs. They're absolutely perfect for our boys.


End file.
